


Promises in the dark

by MJ46



Series: Melaudrey one-shots [1]
Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ46/pseuds/MJ46
Summary: Look at the events from end of season 1 and beginning of season 2 from Audrey's POV.
Relationships: Miss Audrey/Melanie Cavill
Series: Melaudrey one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Promises in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head while listening to Promises in the dark by Pat Benatar. Hence the title.
> 
> Disclaimer: English is still not my first language, so excuse any mistakes made here.

Wilford was coming to Snowpiercer. That was the word that reached Audrey in her changing room. At first, she tought she is still high from the weed she smoked earlier, but there was anxious atmosphere among people in the Nightcar and their whispering confirmed the message.

Wilford is coming to Snowpiercer. Layton and Melanie invited him. They wanted to discuss some scientific discovery with him. Audrey was not surprised. It seemed that no one cared to inform her about anything anymore.

It started with Melanie getting arrested. She learned about that few short hours before her planned execution. She barely had time to reach out to Javi and help him figure out how to save the head engineer.

After that, when Melanie came to her that night, she was angry. She was so angry that she lashed at the other woman, who just stood there and took it all. Audrey yelled for a few minutes and when she was done, she pulled Melanie into hard kiss. Melanie returned her passion just as intensely and both women dueled for upper hand. They ended up tangled mess on Audrey‘s bed and suffice to say that both won that upper hand several times during that night.

Then came Big Alice, Wilford‘s return and the miraculous resurrection of Alexandra Cavill. That one about Alexandra Audrey heard almost instantly. While she wasn‘t in the tail when the girl appeared looking for her mother and relaying Wilford‘s demands, the information about her spread like a wild fire when the runners came through the Nightcar to collect whatever was on Wilford‘s list.

Audrey couldn‘t believe what she was hearing. She immediately went to find Melanie, to check on her. She knew how much guilt Mel harbored over abandoning her daughter. But when she reached the engine, it was Bennett, who opened the door and informed Audrey with solemn face, that Melanie was outside, trying to sever the uplink, so they could get free of Big Alice. Audrey felt the blood drain from her face and she rushed back immediately. She was running down the train, checking windows on both sides of the train, just to see if she could see Melanie out there, in the snow.

She didn‘t see anything. Then came the power outage. It was tense few minutes, where they didn‘t know if this will be their end after all. After seven hard years was this supposed to be how they went? How the last of humanity was lost?

But luck seemed to be on their side. At least for now. The power went back on and train started moving. Audrey felt her heart sink and she ran to the nearest phone and dialed the number to the engine room. It was Javi who picked up on the other side and she asked about Melanie. Her voice cracked at the end of the question. Javi was quick to assure her, that Mel actually made it. She was safe. Well, relatively. She boarded Big Alice.

Audrey thanked the man and slammed the phone‘s earpiece into the receiver. She truly hoped that Melanie would come back so she could yell at the woman some more about being reckless and stupid idiot and ask her, if she was trying to give her a heart attack. Because if so, whe was on a good way to be succesfull.

It was few days, when they had no news about Melanie. But then came the comuniqué. Audrey was in the Nightcar when Ruth came running along with the Wilford‘s envelope and she quickly followed the excited blonde to Layton.

They decided to exchange their prisoner for Melanie and Audrey was nervous. She didn‘t know what was happening on the other train. In what shape would they be getting Melanie back? Thoughts of the worst were running through Audrey‘s head, when whe stood behind the army of tailies‘s, waiting for the exchange.

When the steel doors opened, she saw Mel on the other side. She appeared to be unharmed in any way and Audrey finally released the breath she was not even aware she was holding.

Melanie came to Snowpiercer and her eyes instantly sought Audrey. The green eyes before her seemed happy. It was new. Most of the time Audrey saw Melanie with haunted look to her. Sometimes pleased. But happy was new. And when her face was suddenly spread into a wide smile, it made her look much younger than she was.

Audrey‘s arctic blue gaze pierced Melanie, who was still smiling widely. Audrey huffed, grabed Melanie‘s hand and pulled her from the no man‘s land all the way to the Nightcar. She wouldn‘t released her hand even as the crowd around them thinned. They arrived to the Nightcar and Audrey brought them to her room to have some privacy.

When Audrey turned, she saw Melanie watching her with a mirth in her eyes and instead of yelling at the engineer about risking her life and almost dying, again, Audrey just sighed and started to rub her face with her hands. Melanie took a step closer to her and she reached for Audrey‘s hand and stilled them.

„She is alive, Audrey. My daughter. My Allie. She is alive and she is brilliant! She‘s so smart! You should have seen her. Engineer.“ Melanie was positively glowing. And Audrey felt her heart melt at the sight of giddy Melanie.

„I‘m so happy for you,“ Audrey cracked a small smile. „But you truly need to stop almost dying! Or you will be the death of me, I swear! When Bennett told me you were outside, I swear I thought my hair turned white! And the Javi said you boarded Big Alice, and I thought I would never see you again.“

Melanie‘s smile dimmed while Audrey talked. She seemed to realize how much Audrey worried about her. It was a new feeling for her. For seven years it was only her and no one, who would care about her wellbeing. Sure, Javi and Bennett cared, but it was not the same. Not the same sort of care she saw right now in Audrey‘s face and her eyes, that glistened with tears. Melanie took Audrey‘s face into her hands and she pulled her into tender kiss.

„I‘m sorry Audrey. I didn‘t mean to worry you. But when Alice latched onto us, I had to try to sever the link, so we could lose them. But once I was there, I fell down and when I was laying in the snow.. I saw snow flakes coming down around me. It was snowing Audrey!“ rambled Melanie excitedly. Audrey‘s face contorted into frown.

„I thougt it was too cold for it to snow.“

„Yeah, it was. But something is changing out there. It could change everything for us!“ exclaimed Melanie, while her happy smile returned.

„So how will we know what is happening?“ asked Audrey.

„I have to go to talk to Bennett and Javi and we will figure something out. We some options right here, on Snowpiercer, but there are few more available. But that would involve some heavy planning and help from him.“ Melanie did not have to say his name, for them both know, who she was referring to. Audrey sighed. This would only mean trouble. They both knew it. But it could be their only chance, so they had to try everything, use every resource they had available to them.

„Is he still the same asshole he was all those years before?“ Melanie chuckled and Audrey‘s brow lifted up so high, it dissapeared in her bangs.

„He‘s even worse now.“

„Oh God. Just what we need right now. More ego and more assholed.“ Melanie started laughing and the sound warmed Audrey‘s heart. She haven‘t heard Melanie laugh sincerely yet and it was glorious sight. She clutched Mel‘s hands.

„Just.. whatever you do, promise me, you will be carefull. For me and for Alex.“

That statement made Melanie pause. She looked Audrey right in her eyes and she promised her, she would try not be so reckless anymore. After that she pulled the singer into another kiss.

Which brings us back to the moment, when Audrey heard about the meeting with Wilford, Melanie and Layton. Her anger flared again and she went to her changing room. She pulled out her crimson red outfit, that reflected the rage she felt and when she was dressed, she headed for the first class dining room, where the meeting would be taking place.

There was already crowd forming, so Audrey stood a few rows back from the dining room. She looked positively murderous and no one tried to talk her. For that, she was glad.

Suddenly there was commotion. Wilford and his entourage was coming through. She moved, so she would stay hidden from his sight and only when all his people were through, she positioned herself so she could watch what will happen in the room.

When Melanie triumphally announced her discovery, the crowd started buzzing immediately. But Audrey‘s focus was trained on Wilford. He seemed to be nervous. Which was interesting. He tried to discredit Melanie to the people, but his own scientist supported her theory. Which gave him no choice, but to agree with Melanie about the equipment needed. But his next words cut Audrey deep.

It had to be Melanie, who went outside to the lab they were reffering to. She was the only one who knew how to operate the machines and what to look for. Layton tried to protest, but Melanie made a deal with Wilford. Audrey couldn‘t stay there afterwards. She turned, goot through the crowd to the hall and went uptrain.

She let herself into Melanie‘s quarters and there she heavily sat on the bed, with her head in her hands. It didn‘t take long until the door opened again. Audrey didn‘t look up. She hear footsteps and suddenly the bed dipped on her left side. Warm hand landed on her back and other took her hands away from her face.

She still refused to look at Melanie. The engineer wasn‘t dettered by that and she gently grasped Audrey‘s chin and turned her head, so she had to look at her.

„I‘m sorry. I should have told you before, but I knew you‘d protested. And it would be so much harder to decide. I know I hurt you. Again. But please, know that I am doing this for us. If my theory is correct, we could leave this train and actually start to live again. Not just trying to survive.“ Melanie said with a said smile.

„I know.“ whispered Audrey. „I understand what‘s at stake here. And the idea that we could actually get out there someday soon? It‘s incredible. I just hate it has to be you. I wish there was someone else who could do this.“

„That makes two of us.“ smiled Melanie and Audrey looked at her suprised. „I mean.. I finally have something nice here and I just found my daughter.. I would rather stay here with you two, and just instructed someone else to do what needs to be done, but unfortunately, he was right. I am the only one who can do this.“

„If you die out there, I will come after you and kill you myself, do you understand!?“ said Audrey with fire in her voice.

„Yes ma‘am.“ chuckled Melanie and pulled Audrey into passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to leave a kudos or comment. It motivates girl to write more :)


End file.
